


When You Call My Name : A Missing Scene

by SuperEvilRegal



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEvilRegal/pseuds/SuperEvilRegal
Summary: After recovering from 3x02, I thought there were a few scenes we needed/wanted but that we just didn't have time for in the episode. This oneshot is just one of those scenes.





	When You Call My Name : A Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is my first time writing Wynonna Earp. Comments and constructive criticisms welcome in the comments. 
> 
> With great thanks to my beta Tease Machine. 
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.

**When You Call My Name:  
A Missing Scene**

 

“Where’s Waverly?” Normally the level of desperation in Nicole’s voice would be embarrassing, but this was Waverly, she didn’t care and Wynonna was currently hanging upside down from a tree.

“Waverly’s good; she’s good.” She almost sounded high, her overly calm and whimsical tone doing nothing to calm Nicole’s nerves. “I killed the bad guy as you do, and now I’m just, you know doing some thinking and… having some me time.”

‘Seriously?’ Nicole thought to herself, ‘How does this woman survive?’ Nicole rolled her eyes as she stowed her .45 in her holster.

Doc interrupted her train of thought, “Yeah you about done?” pulling his hunting knife from its sheath and making his way to the rope and tree Wynonna was hanging from.

“Yeah, please do.”

Doc unceremoniously sliced through the rope and, Nicole would never admit it, but she took a modicum of pleasure from the yelp, thump and groan that followed Wynonna’s rather ungraceful fall from the tree.

Doc bent over to help Wynonna to her feet, but all Nicole was interested in was Waverly.

“Ok well, now that you’re down, where is Waverly?” Wynonna groaned and clutched at her shoulder as she struggled to stand on the uneven ground.

“Oh, she’s up the hill, in Sweeny Todd’s pie shop” pointing vaguely in the direction of the hill behind Nicole. She had barely finished her sentence before Nicole was bolting up the hill. She knew Wynonna would never lie about Waverly’s wellbeing, but she couldn’t truly believe it until she saw her with her own eyes.

As Nicole broke the tree line she saw the creepy and decrepit shack at the crest of the hill.

  

Waverly sat in her cage, waiting for Wynonna to come back and break her out. She was cold, the pathetic fire in the corner doing nothing to warm the cabin, and her leg was killing her. It had thankfully stopped bleeding several hours ago but the cramped position she had been forced into and the persistent cold had aggravated it, and the pain was becoming almost unbearable.

“WYNONNA!” she screamed, ‘what is taking her so long?’

“WAVERLY?”

“Oh my god, NICOLE! I’m here Nicole, I’m in here!” the relief was so overwhelming she could almost taste it. As she started rattling her cage door the cabin door burst open and standing back lit by the glare off the snow was Nicole.

“Oh my god, Waverly,” Nicole exclaimed as she took a step into the dark cabin.

“Stop! Stop! Don’t’ move”

“What?” Nicole froze mid step. 

“This whole place is booby trapped. You can’t just walk in, please stop.”

“Ok, Waverly, talk me through it.”

As Waverly explained each step, slowly and carefully all Nicole could focus on is the way the orange red light from the window and the fire seemed to make Waverly glow. Her hair was messed up and face was covered in blood, dirt and bruises, but she was the most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen.

With the final leap Nicole landed in front of the cage and Waverly threw herself forward, her arms reaching through the frame and grabbing Nicole fiercely.

It was the best feeling in the world; Waverly’s hand in her hand, her skin on Nicole’s skin. She was real. She was alive. Nicole took a deep breath, calming her panicked heart and clearing her mind. Focusing on nothing but Waverly. 

“I’m so glad you found me. Where’s Wynonna? She was here and then she went after the revenant and I heard yelling but that feels like a really long time ago and she hasn’t come back and she would have come back but she didn’t…”

Nicole interrupted her stream of tears and panicked ramble, “Hey, hey calm down, look at me. Waverly; look at me.” Nicole took hold of Waverly’s face through the cage door, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears with her thumbs.

“Wynonna is fine. I mean, she took a jaunt through the woods, killed the revenant and somehow managed to get herself stuck in a tree, but Doc is with her, and she’s fine. It’s all over, I got you now ok?”

Waverly took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again,” her voice was small and frightened.

“Oh come on, do you really think I wasn’t going to find you? That Wynonna wasn’t going to find you?” Nicole could hear Waverly’s breath stuttering as she tried to calm herself down. “I told you once, that I had you; that I would shoot anyone for you, and that hasn’t changed. It will never change ok?”

“Ok”

“Ok, now let’s get you out of here and someplace warm.” Nicole yanked on the padlock, not really expecting it to open but still hoping. She looked around the cabin, trying to find something she could use to break the cage open, when she spied a hack saw hanging above the work bench.

“Perfect”

She jumped back across to the bench, reaching up for the saw, ignoring the severed limb lying across the bench top.

“What’s perfect? Wynonna tried hitting it with a tyre iron, but the padlock is too strong, and the revenant ran off with the key and then, then Wynonna ran off after the revenant and I’m still stuck in here and you don’t have the key…”

While Waverly continued her panicked rambling rant about the key, Nicole got to work sawing through the hinges. She held the door in her left hand as she grunted with each push and pull of the saw. Eventually, she felt the saw give as she cut through the final hinge and, with a sigh of relief, dropped the saw and let go of the cage door.

“Ready?”

“Ready for what? Nicole you don’t have the key.”

Nicole shot Waverly a smirk and with a final yank, pulled the cage door off with a loud clang, smacking against the stand and hanging by the padlock. Waverly sat in the cage stunned.

“Did you just Jack Sparrow me out of prison?”

Nicole chuckled, “Technically it’s Will Turner who breaks out of the prison, but whatever,” Waverly giggled as Nicole reached into the cage, wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and slowly pulled her out of the cage.

“You would make a very sexy pirate.”

Nicole laughed pulling Waverly into her, wrapping her tightly in her arms. It was the first time since she saw the truck upside down and destroyed at the edge of a cliff that Nicole could breathe.  Waverly was safe. She was here, alive and safe in her arms and that is all Nicole needed.

“Nicole! Waverly!” Doc’s loud voice shattered their silence, shocking Nicole out of her trance.

“We’re coming!” Nicole yelled back as she turned her arms still around Waverly to make their way to the exit. They took a single step before Waverly yelped and almost fell to the floor.

“Ow, ow oh fudge nuggets, OW”

“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you alright?”

“My leg, it really hurts”

Nicole looked down and could see the blood that had dripped and dried down Waverly’s leg. Even if she had a first aid kit, now was neither the time or place to be looking after it – no matter how much she wanted to drop everything and tend to Waverly – so instead she took Waverly’s arm and draped it over her shoulder.

“Ok, let’s do it together, you can lean on me.”

With slow progress, a few moans and endearingly creative swear words, they managed to drag, throw and shuffle their way back to the entrance, out into the snow and the waning daylight. Breaking free of the tarp hanging from the porch, Nicole could see Doc running up the hill, already taking of his coat as he stumbled in the snow. 

“Hey baby,” Waverly asked, her voice tinged in pensive curiosity, “do you reckon we could theme the next Taco Tuesday?”

Nicole rolled her eyes, she was going to kill Wynonna.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

“Pirates.”

 

*Cut scene to Dolls running down the hill and approaching Wynonna.


End file.
